The Secert
by Lily and James Love 4 ever
Summary: Harry has to tell some people some things and he finds something along with it. R


"It is time?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head smiling.

"Not yet." His whispered. Ron was fidgeting in his seat. Hermione was biting her lip. Harry looked really calm about this whole thing. They were sitting in the Great Hall enjoying their lunch something was being planed yet only Harry knew what was happening he had told Ron and Hermione to wait and see.

"Come on Harry will you tell us already?" Hermione asked frustrated looking at him. Harry shook his head. He was smiling yet he didn't want to do it at the same time.

Ginny then walked through the door, Harry smirked it was almost time, he was nervous for him and for her. He watched her come over to the table and sit down a little further on then him. She looked up at him, he nodded, and she smiled biting her lip, she wanted him to know yet she was scared for him to know at the same time not knowing what was going to happen.. She glanced at Ron for a second though he didn't seem to notice. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table in search of one individual, he spotted him. Sitting there talking to his 'friends' Everything was set now, Harry took a deep breath hoping that Ron wouldn't kill him.

Harry pointed his wand up at the ceiling making a tremendous sound that nobody wouldn't have heard, Harry quickly looked at the staff table to see if it caught there attention as well, it seemed to as Snape was standing almost behind McGongall looking up at the table, McGongall along with Flitwick seemed to be looking as well. He knew it was now or never to do it.

The whole hall got silence as they looked at Harry, he quickly looked back at Ginny, she closed her eyes and nodded. Harry sent a banner up in the air. Harry heard the crowd gasp. Everyone was looking at Ginny in shock.

"WHAT?" Harry heard Ron yell beside him, he was staring at Ginny in a shocked manner he looked like he was about to kill someone. Though he wouldn't cause he would have to go through Harry to do it.

Hermione looked a bit shocked at first but quickly got over it. "Are you serious?" she whispered at Ginny. She nodded crying. Hermione got up and hugged her. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table, mouths were opened wide. Whispers started breaking out from the Ravenclaw table, 'is she really?' he heard. 'must be.' Harry looked at the ceiling past the banner and into the night stars were twinkling. How had he got caught up in all of this? He was happy for her, he really was but part of him wanted something like this to happen to him. Not by mistake he added. He looked back up at the staff table, no one had moved. Ron was mouthing soundlessly now beside him. He couldn't believe it. How? His little sister? The one he was supposed to be protecting. How? Why? When?

Harry looked at the banner he had made and he read it for the first time since he had wrote it.

_Ginny Weasley Loves Draco Malfoy and wants to tell him the she is the mother of his child._

He remembered that day when she had told him, he had been sitting in the common room finishing his homework when she walked in.

Flashback

Ginny walked into the Common Room at the moment. She looked upset at the time, Harry was the only one left in the room at that time.

"Harry." she whispered. He looked at her concerned. She started crying, he stood up and began to hug her. He rubbed her head until she calmed down enough to tell him. "Harry, I'm... I'm pregnant" Harry stood dumbstruck, staring at Ginny. Ginny continued. "The father, he ... he doesn't know yet."

Harry finally had the courage to ask who the father was. "Ginny, who is the father?"

Ginny looked at the ceiling. "Will you help me tell him, if I tell you?" Harry nodded. "Draco Malfoy." she whispered.

End Flashback

Harry looked over at Draco Malfoy, he was just staring at the banner, other Slytherins looking right at him, speaking to him but he paid no mind. Harry then looked back at Ginny she was crying so much right now Hermione still holding her. He looked at Ron, he knew Ron couldn't do anything, he wouldn't. But that didn't stop him from glaring daggers at Malfoy.

Finally as if in slow motion Draco stood up, the Hall got quiet again. Every ones eyes followed him. He was looking straight at Ginny nothing else, Hermione moved away noticing him coming. He walked over and knelt down beside her. Everyone looked at them, then Harry thinking that nobody she really be able to listen to their conversation put a silencing charm around them.

Up at the Staff Table

"Are they serious?" Snape asked.

"Apparently she is." McGongall stated.

"Ha ha," little Flitwick said from the side. "You all owe me 5 galleons"

"What?" Snape and McGongall sputtered.

"Our bet remember," it now dawned on the other professors faced. "I bet that Ginny and Draco would get together by the end of his seventh year. And I also said that Harry and Hermione would get together,"

The professors groaned and each pulled out 5 galleons. "But there is no way Harry and Hermione are getting together." McGongall stated. Flitwicks eyes twinkled.

"Really?" He said. "Look again."

Snape and McGongall eyes snapped over there. Indeed Harry and Hermione was sitting there talking. They watched and Harry took her hand. Flitwick smirked.

"That doesn't mean anything." Snape snapped.

"Keep watching" Flitwick grinned. They watched some more. Hermione was staring at Harry. Harry pushed a strain of hair behind her ear.

"noooooooo." McGongall whispered. Harry bent in and kissed her.

"Ha, Pay up." Flitwick announced. The professor stuck their hands back in their pocket. Then handed another five galleons to Flitwick.

"I will get my money back." Snape snarled at him. Flitwick just smirked.

"I doubt that. Especially when Mr. Weasley and Ms. Lovegood get together." Flitwick stated while taking a drink of pumpkin juice.

"That will never happen. They hate each other." McGongall passover.

"Ahh but didn't Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Wealsey hate each other also?" He asked.

"Ten Galleons on Wealsy and Lovegood getting together." McGongall said. Flitwick smirked.

"Twenty Galleon on you and Snape getting together." Flitwick smiled.

McGongall looked taken aback. "Excuse me?" she exclaimed.

"What?" He questioned. "Oh you know you'll like that." he said to both them. Flitwick then looked back over to Ginny and Draco. Draco was smiling, he was SMILING!!! THE DRACO MALFOY WAS SMILING!!!!

Suddenly people started leaving the Great Hall, those people included Draco and Ginny, Hermione and Harry, and Pansy and DEAN!!!! Flitwick stared at that one. He hadn't predicted that one. His sight had failed him on that. He usually knew everything. He had the gift that's why he always bet on things but his sight had failed him on that pair. He now had to go back and redo his stuff to find this.

Flitwick was about to jump up and scatter when Snape grabbed him. "How do you know all of this stuff?" Flitwick tried to get out of Snape's grip. "I just make really good guesses that's all." he stated.

"Children settle down" McGongall snapped. Everyone had no left the Great Hall except those three teachers. Snape looked around just to make sure.

"Is it time?" he questioned.

"Just about." McGongall said flicking her wand and pulling her bun out. "Now its time."

"I'll start the music." Flitwick said flicking his wand. He start some music called. "MY Humps," McGongall started singing the girls part and Snape song the guys part with Flitwick singing back up for Snape.

What you gon' do with all that junk? - Snape sang.

I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk, McGongall sang. They began dancing to the song. What they didn't see was a scared little second year watching this.

"She's got me spending. Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me." Snape sang in a deep voice.

"I met a girl down at the disco.  
She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go.  
I could be your baby, you can be my honey  
Let's spend time not money.  
I mix your milk wit my cocoa puff,  
Milky, milky cocoa,  
Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky riiiiiiight. What you gon' do with all that junk?" Flitwick sang along.

"You can look but you can't touch it,  
If you touch it I'ma start some drama," McGongall sang.

"My love, my love, my love, my love  
You love my lady lumps,  
My hump, my hump, my hump,"

The second year stared at the professors scared for life at the way they were behaving. And at how close they were dancing. He wanted out. He wanted to go to his common room and forget all this but he would probably need lots of counseling now. He tried to pull to door open but it wouldn't budge at all. He slid to the bottom on the wall still staring at the three professors. They had no started a different song the little boy didn't know.

"Come on Barbie, let's go party!" Snape sang.

"Ah-ah-ah-yeah" McGongall sang. Now the boy wanted out. He shouldn't have stayed to finish up his pudding. He should have left when his friends had. "I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world, Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair" The little boy started crying yet they didn't notice. They were doing the weirdest dances also.

"Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh" Snape sang

Harry had this weird feeling to go to the Great Hall. He told this to Hermione and she followed him. They heard a crying boy on the other side of the doors. They tried opening it but it wouldn't open so Hermione did a unlocking spell and it worked fine. They carefully opened the door as to not make so much noise and the little boy looked up at them and hugged them when he stood up. Then ran off. They looked up in the Great Hall wondering what was up. They were looking at their Transfiguration, Potions, and charms professors doing some weird stuff.

"What's got into to them?" Hermione whispered, Harry shrugged. Looking a bit scared. Suddenly Flitwick looked up and saw them. He stopped the music. The other professors looked at him seeing him staring in the direction of Harry and Hermione. The professors straightened up and looked around the room for some excuse.

Harry saved them the trouble and just left them with Hermione following. He was shaking his head wondering how his professors had gotten this way. Who were these people.

"Next time find a stronger locking spell." Hermione said before leaving. The professors looked at one another. No one had ever interrupted there nightly sessions before. They did this everyday to get the stress off and now someone had found out. What was going to happen?

"Oh well no one will believe them if they tell someone." Flitwick said and restarted the music. They nodded and continued singing and dancing. Not knowing that three people had known about there weird behavior, not to mention the Headmaster who was standing there watching at that very moment.

* * *

**A/N this is a challege from Final Prophecy. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Lily and James Love 4 ever.**


End file.
